Tokushu-tai Sports Heroes
Tokushu-tai Sports Heroes (特殊隊スポーツヒーローズ Tokushu-tai Supōtsu Hīrōzu; lit Special Squad Sports Heroes) is the twenty-second Tokushu-tai Series produced by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Michiko Takemoto for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Trademarks on the title were filed by Project Tokushu-tai, GP-NET and Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions on July 7, 2017. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, written by Naoko Matsuda, and directed by Akiko Narukawa, this series premiered on November 13, 2017, replacing Tokushu-tai Navigation Armada, on GP-NET Primetime Mania. Synopsis The United Sports Federation faced its crisis as Charlotte Miura pursues herself to be the next chairman of the said committee in order to use the position to control the humanity. In order to stop her dark ambition, eight student council presidents from eight different schools with extraordinary skills in different sports were chosen to become the Sports Heroes to fight for humanity. Characters Sports Heroes Manchester Girls Academy *Anaira Furukawa - student council president *Kizuna Takeda - homeroom adviser *Tomomi Kushida - archery club adviser Ganymede Academy *Sumire Shinoda - student council president *Hiroko Iwasaki - homeroom adviser Spica Star Academy *Chika Nagasaki - student council president *Miku Tanaka - homeroom adviser Hampshire Girls School *Miho Asakawa - student council president *Yukari Okazaki - homeroom adviser The Dandelion Girls Institute *Keiko Isomura - student council president *Honoka Fujita - homeroom adviser Shinozaki High School *Motoko Komatsu - student council president *Kiriko Nakata - homeroom adviser Chrona Ignatius Girls School *Rakuto Nakazawa - student council president *Junko Kasahara - homeroom adviser Manchester Girls Grade School *Rina Shiraoka - student council president *Valerie Komatsu - homeroom adviser *Sora Onozaki - school-based soccer team member United Sports Federation *Honoka Fujita - chairman *Kizuna Takeda - vice chairman *Kiriko Nakata - secretary *Junko Kasahara - spokesperson *Valerie Komatsu - auditor *Yukari Okazaki - treasurer *Hiroko Iwasaki - council member *Miku Tanaka - council member Sports Villains Arsenal Henshin Device *Sports Watch - brace-based transformation device *Sports Buckle - belt-based transformation device *Sports Wheels - wheel-shaped collectible henshin device ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Weapons *Sports Breakers ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Vehicles *Machine Sportstriker Episodes The episodes referred here as "Quarters", much like in a basketball game. #First Quarter (11/13/2017) #TSHFirstQuarter #Quarter 02 (11/14/2017) #TSHQuarter02 #Quarter 03 (11/15/2017) #TSHQuarter03 #Quarter 04 (11/16/2017) #TSHQuarter04 #Quarter 05 (11/17/2017) #TSHQuarter05 #Quarter 06 (11/20/2017) #TSHQuarter06 #Quarter 07 (11/21/2017) #TSHQuarter07 #Quarter 08 (11/22/2017) #TSHQuarter08 #Quarter 09 (11/23/2017) #TSHQuarter09 #Quarter 10 (11/24/2017) #TSHQuarter10 #Quarter 11 (11/27/2017) #TSHQuarter11 #Quarter 12 (11/28/2017) #TSHQuarter12 #Quarter 13 (11/29/2017) #TSHQuarter13 #Quarter 14 (11/30/2017) #TSHQuarter14 #Quarter 15 (12/01/2017) #TSHQuarter15 #Quarter 16 (12/04/2017) #TSHQuarter16 #Quarter 17 (12/05/2017) #TSHQuarter17 #Quarter 18 (12/06/2017) #TSHQuarter18 #Quarter 19 (12/07/2017) #TSHQuarter19 #Quarter 20 (12/08/2017) #TSHQuarter20 #Quarter 21 (12/11/2017) #TSHQuarter21 #Quarter 22 (12/12/2017) #TSHQuarter22 #Quarter 23 (12/13/2017) #TSHQuarter23 #Quarter 24 (12/14/2017) #TSHQuarter24 #Quarter 25 (12/15/2017) #TSHQuarter25 #Quarter 26 (12/18/2017) #TSHQuarter26 #Quarter 27 (12/19/2017) #TSHQuarter27 #Quarter 28 (12/20/2017) #TSHQuarter28 #Quarter 29 (12/21/2017) #TSHQuarter29 #Quarter 30 (12/22/2017) #TSHQuarter30 #Quarter 31 (12/25/2017) #TSHQuarter31 #Quarter 32 (12/26/2017) #TSHQuarter32 #Quarter 33 (12/27/2017) #TSHQuarter33 #Quarter 34 (12/28/2017) #TSHQuarter34 #Quarter 35 (12/29/2017) #TSHQuarter35 #Quarter 36 (01/01/2018) #TSHQuarter36 #Quarter 37 (01/02/2018) #TSHQuarter37 #Quarter 38 (01/03/2018) #TSHQuarter38 #Quarter 39 (01/04/2017) #TSHQuarter39 #Quarter 40 (01/05/2018) #TSHQuarter40 #Quarter 41 (01/08/2018) #TSHQuarter41 #Quarter 42 (01/09/2018) #TSHQuarter42 #Quarter 43 (01/10/2018) #TSHQuarter43 #Quarter 44 (01/11/2018) #TSHQuarter44 #Quarter 45 (01/12/2018) #TSHQuarter45 #Quarter 46 (01/15/2018) #TSHQuarter46 #Quarter 47 (01/16/2018) #TSHQuarter47 #Quarter 48 (01/17/2018) #TSHQuarter48 #Quarter 49 (01/18/2017) #TSHQuarter49 #Quarter 50 (01/19/2018) #TSHQuarter50 #Quarter 51 (01/22/2018) #TSHQuarter51 #Quarter 52 (01/23/2018) #TSHQuarter52 #Quarter 53 (01/24/2018) #TSHQuarter53 #Quarter 54 (01/25/2018) #TSHQuarter54 #Quarter 55 (01/26/2018) #TSHQuarter55 #Quarter 56 (01/29/2018) #TSHQuarter56 #Quarter 57 (01/30/2018) #TSHQuarter57 #Quarter 58 (01/31/2018) #TSHQuarter58 #Quarter 59 (02/01/2017) #TSHQuarter59 #Quarter 60 (02/02/2018) #TSHQuarter60 #Quarter 61 (02/05/2018) #TSHQuarter61 #Quarter 62 (02/06/2018) #TSHQuarter62 #Quarter 63 (02/07/2018) #TSHQuarter63 #Quarter 64 (02/08/2017) #TSHQuarter64 #Quarter 65 (02/09/2018) #TSHQuarter65 #Quarter 66 (02/12/2018) #TSHQuarter66 #Quarter 67 (02/13/2018) #TSHQuarter67 #Quarter 68 (02/14/2018) #TSHQuarter68 #Quarter 69 (02/15/2017) #TSHQuarter69 #Quarter 70 (02/16/2018) #TSHQuarter70 #Quarter 71 (02/19/2018) #TSHQuarter71 Cast Main cast *Anaira Furukawa / Archery Heroine: Ryoka Nishizono *Sumire Shinoda / Tennis Heroine: Chie Aikawa *Chika Nagasaki / Swimming Heroine: Yuumi Takagi *Miho Asakawa / Baseball Heroine: Natsuko Hino *Keiko Isomura / Golf Heroine: Miyu Godai *Motoko Komatsu / Wushu Heroine: Fumi Inukai *Rakuto Nakazawa / Basketball Heroine: Reiko Matsunaga *Rina Shiraoka / Soccer Heroine: Mai Matsuzaka (of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Charlotte Miura / Dark Archery: Chisato Sonomura Supporting cast *Kizuna Takeda: Lee Choi Bo *Hiroko Iwasaki: Nikita Takamura *Miku Tanaka: Hiroko Uchida *Yukari Okazaki: Minori Maeda *Honoka Fujita: Delaine Morse-Damson *Junko Kasahara: Haruka Mochida *Sora Onozaki: Chise Morikawa *Kiriko Nakata: Keiko Matsuda *Valerie Komatsu: Saeko Igarashi *Tomomi Kushida: Marika Koizumi *Solaire / Dark Baseball: Yasuko Uchida *Clarkson / Dark Basketball: Yukari Kenjo *Rayfang / Dark Soccer: Ayako Konohana Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Archery Heroine: Miyuki Matsumura *Tennis Heroine: Haruko Takasugi *Swimming Heroine: Kae Hinata *Baseball Heroine: Yun Nakajima *Golf Heroine: Michiru Arai *Wushu Heroine: Shiho Yamagata *Basketball Heroine: Chiharu Todayama *Soccer Heroine: Keiko Ishii *Dark Archery: Kaho Murayama *Dark Baseball: Michiko Sonoda *Dark Basketball: Chizu Kataoka *Dark Soccer: Rumi Misato Permanent suit actors *Asami Yuusuke *Ogawa Shinji *Iwasaka Takeru *Nakamoto Hiroya *Hosogai Sho *Takada Hiroyuki *Matsuzaka Koichiro *Terajima Mahiro *Fujita Tatsuma *Okada Ryosuke *Terui Yasuhiro *Yanagi Keiko *Tomita Yuuya *Odagiri Hajime *Tanaka Katsuhiro Theme songs Opening theme (主題歌) *『Let's Get It!』 **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): **Arrangement (編曲): (R&N) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Insert themes Notes Category:2018 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season